Espacio sideral
by Angie Friki Black
Summary: —Habla de algo muy interesante llamado Espacio sideral, y bueno, yo creo que tú formas parte de mi espacio sideral. Remus sonrío. Para: Mary Alice Friki-Bielinski.


**Espacio sideral por Angie Friki Black**

**Disclaimer: **El universo de Harry Potter no me pertenece sino a J.K Rowling.

Este fic ha sido creado para el "Intercambio de Regalos de la Familia Friki" del foro "First Generation: The story before books"

**Para: **Mary Alice Friki-Bielinski

**Petición:** En su época de estudiantes de Hogwarts, que estén solos en la Casa los Gritos, preferiblemente después de la luna llena, y que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

**Dedicatoria: **Hola de nuevo, Tía Alice. Bueno, para serte sincera, nunca he escrito un Sirius/Remus que sea "decente" por así decirlo, y la verdad es que me costó un poco esta petición. No pude meter una escena con la luna llena, simplemente no se daba. Pero aún así, puse todo mi esfuerzo y espero que te guste.

* * *

Remus jamás había sentido algo como lo que ahora vivía con Sirius. Unos tres años atrás se le confesó al que había sido su mejor amigo por tanto tiempo. Al principio no recibió respuesta de él, estuvo dos días pesando que había estado equivocado. Pero cuando Sirius llegó debajo del árbol a donde él estaba y le plantó un beso, todas esas inseguridades se esfumaron totalmente.

Remus examinó toda la habitación en dónde se encontraba, los colores escarlata y dorado daban una sensación total de calidez, aunque el desorden que predominaba en aquella habitación no era nada cálido. Dirigió la mirada a su novio, Sirius. Éste leía un libro muy atentamente.

— ¿Lo que lees es muy interesante? —se atrevió a preguntar, Remus.

Sirius levantó la vista del libro.

—Sí.

Fue lo único que musitó antes de sumergirse nuevamente en la lectura.

Remus apoyó el rostro en su mano derecha, sus ojos viajaron a su novio recorriéndole cada centímetro dé la cara.

Su pálida y suave piel contrastaba con su barbilla un poco peluda, lo que indicaba que no había sido afeitada en algunos días. Sus grandes ojos grises moviéndose de un lado a otro en un baile con mucha gracia. Y sus labios rosados y carnosos eran como una silenciosa invitación a morderlos.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Sirius dejando a un lado su libro—. ¿Acaso tengo algo en la cara?

Remus negó con la cabeza divertido.

—A parte de esos sensuales ojos que parecen llevarme a otra dimensión. No, no tienes nada en la cara.

Sirius soltó una carcajada.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó con los ojos brillosos.

Remus se relamió los labios.

—Tú sabes lo que quiero.

Sirius se levantó, acercándose peligrosamente a Remus.

—Pues deberás pedírmelo en tu-ya-sabes-dónde. —susurró en su oído.

Seguidamente tomó su libro, dejando la habitación de Gryffindor a solas.

O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

A Remus le gustaban los retos, y que Sirius lo desafiara era muy excitante, algo que él no se perdería. Al cabo de un rato en el que Sirius no aparecía, Remus supuso que él estaba dentro de la casa. Golpeó la rama dejando al Sauce boxeador inmovilizado, y entró.

La casa estaba a oscuras, salvo una pequeña habitación iluminada por la luz de una vela.

Remus se dentro allí, encontrándose con la imagen de un Sirius leyendo de nuevo el libro que tenía en la habitación de Hogwarts. Vio todo a su alrededor, ya había pasado bastante tiempo en ese lugar y se memorizó casi todo lo que allí estaba. Y eso simplemente lo aburría más de lo que ya estaba.

Soltó un suspiro.

Había ido hasta allí solo para ver a Sirius leer. Eso no era justo.

—Y bien, ¿para qué me hiciste venir hasta aquí? —preguntó un poco malhumorado.

Sirius dejó el libro sobre una mesa de noche. Fue hasta donde Remus y lo arrinconó contra una pared. Se apoderó de sus labios mientras le arrancaba uno que otro gemido a su acompañante.

— ¿Valió la pena venir hasta aquí? —preguntó Sirius tomándose un tiempo para respirar.

Remus se abrió paso entre la camiseta de Sirius, le desabrochó lentamente uno a uno los botones, mientras Sirius gemía.

—Cállate.

Después de tener el pecho de Sirius a su completa merced, Remus empezó a darle suaves y húmedos besos a todo su alrededor. Sirius echaba la cabeza hacia atrás apoyándose en la pared. Remus siguió recorriéndole todo el pecho hasta que llegó a sus pantalones.

Cuando se disponía a desabrocharlos Sirius le tomó la cabeza.

—Aún no. —le dijo mientras se apoderaba nuevamente de sus labios.

Esta vez fue el turno de Sirius para tomar el liderazgo. Tumbó a Remus en la silla antes ocupada y se sentó entre sus caderas. Le rasgó la camisa dejando su torso al descubierto, sus manos recorrían cada centímetro de éste mientras sus agiles dedos se enredaban en los vellos que tenía.

Remus se removió debajo.

—Sirius…Sirius —decía Remus entre gemidos.

—Shhh, solo disfruta del momento —le aconsejo Sirius dándole un suave beso.

Volvió a concentrarse en su torso dejando suaves besos. Al llegar a sus pantalones los desabrochó dejándolo sólo en calzoncillos. Se dispuso a bajarle estos también para concentrarse en ésa parte de su anatomía.

Remus le agarró las manos y negó.

—Ahora es mi turno.

Acto seguido se volteó quedando el arriba. Empezó dándole suaves besos por todo el cuello de Sirius para luego ir bajando lenta y tortuosamente. Le bajo suavemente los pantalones y los calzoncillos dejándolo así, completamente desnudo.

—Por cierto, ¿qué estabas leyendo? —preguntó Remus dejando a un Sirius en shock.

Tardo varios minutos en recomponerse de lo que le preguntaban. Sonrió arrogantemente.

—Leía algo sobre el universo —se inclinó mejor para buscar sus labios—. Pero me di cuenta de que no necesito leerlo, si contigo, puedo vivirlo.

Remus satisfecho con la respuesta dejó que Sirius lo besara. Él tomó nuevamente el control dejando a Remus debajo.

— ¿Sabes qué es lo más interesante del libro? —preguntó.

Remus negó.

Sirius sonrío

—Habla de algo muy interesante llamado Espacio sideral, y bueno, yo creo que tú formas parte de mi espacio sideral…

Remus sonrío.

—… al igual que James, Peter y a veces hasta McGonnagall —continuó.

Remus frunció el ceño.

Seguidamente Sirius volvió a tomar posesión de los labios de Remus mientras soltaba una de sus características carcajadas.


End file.
